


Interesting New Friend

by mrs260



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bashir goes to see his new friend Garak after the events of Past Prologue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting New Friend

The shop was closed, but Garak saw him and let him in.

As the doors shut, Julian wrapped his arms around Garak and kissed him. Garak tensed, and he stopped. "I--I'm sorry, I thought you wanted--"

"I do," Garak said. "I was simply surprised. It's been a long time since anyone's... kissed me."

Julian raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I find that hard to believe. You're very charming."

"I'm also very cautious. It's rare to find someone worth the trouble."

Julian glanced down, then met Garak's eyes. "Am I? Worth the trouble?"

Garak pulled him close. "I believe you are."

~~~

END  
Mark


End file.
